


We Can Live Like Jack And Sally If We Want

by Fairly Fluffy (orphan_account)



Series: Band Oneshots [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Halloween, How Do I Tag, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, They're cute, Transphobia, Trick or Treating, fem!alex, jack would literally fight god for alex, kind of ?, kinda stupid but cute, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fairly%20Fluffy
Summary: trick-or-treating with all time low(i'm fully aware that it's july; i just don't want to wait for halloween to repost this)((edit: i just looked at the atl tag and the fic above this has practically the same title oops--that wasn't at all intended))
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: Band Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810555
Kudos: 9





	We Can Live Like Jack And Sally If We Want

Alex had just finished his makeup when he heard the front door open. He stepped back to admire his costume in the full-length mirror.

Alex hadn't told his friends what he was going as, and he was looking forward to their reactions. Especially Jack's. He always got so excited and happy when Alex felt confident enough to wear a skirt or a dress. The thought brought a smile to Alex's face.

"Alex!" his mom called from downstairs. "Your friends are here!"

"I'll be right down!" Alex called back. He stared at his reflection for a moment longer, allowing doubts to fill his mind.

What if he friends didn't like his costume? What if they made fun of him?

It was all washed away with one simple thought: _Jack will love it._

Alex smiled to himself, then practically threw himself out of his room and down the stairs. Excitement bubbled inside him. This was going to be the best Halloween ever.

"Oh, wow," Rian said when Alex came into his view. Rian's costume was a generic werewolf (he decided last minute). Zack was dressed as a vampire (also last minute). Jack, however, had decided he would be Jack Skellington months before October even started.

"I thought I'd go as Sally, since my wonderful boyfriend is the Pumpkin King himself," Alex explained once all three of his friends were looking at him.

"Unplanned couples' costume; I should've known!" Jack said, beaming. He pulled Alex into a bone-crushing hug and pecked his lips.

"I need pictures!" Alex's mom said. She made the four boys pose for well over a dozen pictures before she let them leave.

Zack and Rian led the way down the street. Jack and Alex followed, hand in hand.

The first house they stopped at belonged to a little old woman who was nearly blind. Much to Alex's relief, she didn't notice he was a dude in a dress. He didn't get so lucky with the next house.

"Trick or treat!" the four boys yelled after Rian rang the doorbell.

A middle-aged man opened the door. "Aren't you boys a little too old to be trick or treating?" He asked.

They exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Whatever..." the man grumbled. He gave everyone a handful of candy from the bowl he held, but he paused when he got to Alex. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and dropped one candy into Alex's bag.

The four boys walked away from the house. No one said anything until Alex sniffled.

"Did he really give you one piece of candy?" Zack turned so he was walking backwards, but Rian stopped him before he tripped over anything.

"I- Yeah," Alex sniffled again. "He did."

"What a dick!" Zack yelled.

Jack looked like he was ready to march back to that house and punch that man in the face. Thankfully, he didn't. Instead, he slipped his hand into Alex's and intertwined their fingers with a light squeeze.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that," Jack said, in a voice so quiet only Alex could hear. Alex smiled and pressed their lips together in a brief kiss.

"Aw," Rian cooed. Jack playfully punched his arm.

"C'mon," Alex said, a bright smile occupying his features. "Let's get some more candy!"


End file.
